


todays and tomorrows

by Corvid404



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Platonic Relationships, homies being homies, not the actual ccs!, this is about their characters on the smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid404/pseuds/Corvid404
Summary: Dream and Sapnap spar on the roof of the Community House on a particularly boring summer evening, enjoying their time together. Life is better than either of them could have ever hoped for, and they're unprepared how it changes in the coming years because they don't believe it ever will.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	todays and tomorrows

The sound of a piercing shriek filled the stale summer air, silencing the metal-on-metal clang of iron slashing against netherite, as Sapnap landed on the wooden path outside the Community House on his back. 

The look of betrayal on his face would fuel Dream’s ego for _weeks._

“If I remember the rules right, I think I win.”

“Dude, how is that _fair?!”_ Sapnap shouted up, struggling to breathe from the air knocked out of his lungs.

Dream laughed as he himself jumped down, grip lax around the iron sword’s handle. “All is fair in war, Sapnap,” he replied, offering his free hand to help his friend stand, “And this makes me today’s champion of the iron sword.”

He could barely muffle his wheezing as Sapnap continued to protest. “Dude, you shoved me off the _roof!_ That shouldn’t count, you kicked me out of the arena. I want a rematch, I want a redo, where the hell is a ref when you need one?-”

As if on cue, a familiar pair of goggles peered out of the open doorway. All it took was one sweeping glance, looking at the iron swords each of them held and the barely-noticeable scratches in their glowing armor, for George to turn back into the house and start walking the opposite way.

“GEORGE, TELL DREAM WHAT HE PULLED WAS BULLSHIT!” Sapnap yelled, rushing into the house and skidding to a stop directly in his friend’s path. Whether he liked it or not, George was always the one pulled into playing referee for their miniature championships.

Dream wasn’t quite sure when they’d started. It wasn’t long after they’d started traveling together. They’d missed the adrenaline, the blood that rushed through their veins with the strength of an ocean as they slammed swords and axes against shields and bodies, longing for a battlefield that they hoped they would never see. Young teens with violence in their blood, running away from it but craving it nonetheless. He didn’t remember whose idea it was—his or Sapnap’s—to start them. He just knew that it was a fun game to play when the itch to tear everything down, and the thoughts emerged that he didn’t deserve a single piece of what they’d built together, came creeping back.

George turned around, casting a glance to Dream as he stood just beyond the house’s threshold, emptily swirling the sword in his grip. He didn’t look to be in the mood to deal with his brothers’ bullshit today, and Dream was more than happy to clean up the mess he had made. “If you really want Sapnap, we can redo. I’ll just kick your ass again.” The sword found it’s natural grip in his hand, stance widening as he already knew Sapnap’s response.

“Oh, it is _on,_ green boy!”

Sapnap laughed—a wild, manic sound—as he lunged sword-first. Dream easily side-stepped, watching his friend’s footing falter.

Rule number one of their championships: There were no rules. You used whatever you wanted, as long as weapons were equal in strength. Today they chose iron.

He swept his leg out, aiming to completely remove Sapnap’s footing, instead finding nothing. He quickly readjusted himself, taking a defensive position as his friend lunged sword-first towards him.

Rule number two: No aiming to hurt, no intentions to kill. They may be brothers raised by blood, but they would never shed each others’.

His free hand supported his own blade, shoving Sapnap’s momentum back onto him and sending him backwards. Dream rushed forward, taking advantage of the opening and slamming his blade with all the force of a bloodthirsty god who’d been denied once too many times into his friend’s chestplate, the force sending him reeling backwards and off the path, into the river.

The sword cracked in half against the netherite. Dream stood for a moment, chest heaving as he watched his best friend wildly flail in the water. George laughed from behind him, watching Sapnap’s arms struggle to grasp onto the wood, and he joined in with exhausted sputters of laughter as he once again offered the defeated warrior his hand.

“Fair fight?” he asked, hoisting Sapnap up.

All he got for a response was a defeated grumble. 

“Awww, did your precious Dreamie-poo outplay you again, hmmm?” George teased, standing in the open doorway.

Sapnap groaned, sword clattering to the ground as motivation was drained from his face. “It’s not fair! Dude, how do you _always_ win? Are you cheating or something?”

Dream couldn’t help but beam with triumph—another day, another spar well fought. “I dunno, have you tried _getting good?”_

At another outraged cry and wave of all-too-familiar complaints, he doubled over laughing.

“Dreeaaam, this isn’t funny!” 

“Oh my god, Sapnap you’re such a sore loser,” he managed to spit out, grasping for breath as his wheezing laughter shoved it from his aching lungs.

George chimed in, stepping out to lean against the brick walls. “Do you need mummy to hold your hand for you, Sappy-Nappy?”

Dream was hardly composed, watching Sapnap’s face flush red. He uttered a barely audible, “Bitch,” before coming in with a much more confident, “We’re doing a diamond match, right now.”

Dream placed a hand against his chest, settling himself again. “Really? Do you think you can handle another devastating loss after being shoved off the roof then thrown into the lake?”

“Plus the sun is setting soon,” George added, “You won’t be able to see each other very well on the roof.”

Sapnap smiled that fiery smile of his, eyes burning with all the stubborn determination of someone who’d throw themself against a wall a hundred times, knowing they’ll break it even if their shoulders break first. It was a look he knew well, one that preceded their best memories forged in chaos and running, throwing themselves at each other until their swords and shields broke and their flints set the whole forest ablaze. A look that wouldn’t accept no for an answer.

Dream walked over to the weapons chest and retrieved two diamond swords, tossing one to Sapnap as he approached. It wasn’t over until it was over, and neither really knew when to stop. An unstoppable force versus an immovable object. Diamond on diamond clashes sounded through the dusk, echoing from the top of the Community House. 

Somewhere, a masked creeper was taming a dog that would mean the world to him.

Dream’s back slammed against the glass, hands thrown up in defeat. Match one went to Sapnap.

Somewhere, a boy was building his house out of oak and birch logs.

Sapnap struggled against his grip as he locked the other’s arms behind him. Match two went to Dream.

Somewhere, a child was letting skeletons shoot creepers and rejoicing when they dropped a disc.

Dream felt the air leave his lungs as the butt of a sword hit the back of his ribcage, tumbling forward onto his hands and knees as he choked for air. Match three went to Sapnap.

Somewhere, a man was watching his brother plant potatoes and tell war stories, air filled with soft guitar melodies, while their father looked on.

Somewhere, an ender child was forgetting being born.

Somewhere, a demon and his diamond-block friend were bickering.

Dream’s sword barely missed Sapnap’s neck, skidding against the shoulder of his armor. Match four went to Dream.

A family forged in fire, tested by winds but not prepared for the storm they didn’t know was coming, was being born. Ties were being built on unsteady ground, unprepared for when the world would inevitably rip it out from under them. Unprepared for the blood that they would be forced to spill, unprepared for the venomous onslaught of words they would hear in the coming months.

Sapnap, in shuffling his feet, gave Dream enough of an opening to jump and slam his elbow just below his ribcage—a move that caused him to gag and stumble backwards, letting Dream sweep his leg out and fully remove Sapnap’s footing and send him tumbling onto his back.

Today, friends were sword fighting because it was all either of them had ever known up until two years ago when they were saved by the people who would soon become their best friends. And today, match five went to Dream as his chest heaved, knees on either side of Sapnap’s hips, sword carefully poised over his best friend’s exposed throat with both hands gripping the handle. 

In the dying sunlight beneath the graying sky, the two held each other's gaze. Sweat pooled under Dream’s mask, an extremely uncomfortable sensation that he always hated but could do nothing about. Sapnap and George knew him, they knew where to look through the plaster smile to lock with Dream’s glimmering green eyes. He almost resented them for it, but he never had the heart to take it as a serious issue.

Dream shouted in triumph, tossing the sword aside as Sapnap groaned.

“Fuck _off_ , you dumb bitch!”

Dream wheezed, leaning back onto his friend’s legs. “Just accept defeat, dude!”

“No, but I will accept this-” Suddenly, Sapnap shot himself to sit up and reached for Dream’s mask, yoinking it to the side. He barely had time to blink before a kiss was planted on his cheek.

“SAPNAP!” he shouted, shoving his now-cackling friend back as he quickly pulled his mask back over his face. “That’s not funny, dude!”

There wasn’t any real hurt to his tone, laughter lacing his own words. He heard George laugh downstairs, who must’ve known what happened from the shouting and laughing alone. 

Today, three friends strengthened their bond as brothers as they huddled in the house they built together, laughing amongst themselves and offering passing greetings to those coming through. Tomorrow was forgotten, a concept none of them needed to consider, guaranteed that they would all be there to see it together, hopelessly ignorant to how the tides would rip them apart in the next few years.

Today, three boys fell asleep in their beds, to wake tomorrow and playfully torment and tease their friends another day. Today, life was as good as it had ever been for any of them.

Today, they were a family whose love for each other they promised would never break.

Tomorrow didn’t matter, because today they had each other, and that was more than any of them could ever want.


End file.
